


A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by leafykeen



Series: Carrie [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Who even knows I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: I had sort of an idea for a story for Carrie and Shiro, and that's really all there is to it right nowRating subject to change because I have no idea where this is going to go, if it goes at all





	A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

_It’s one of Keith’s favorite memories._

_Back then, life wasn’t always good, but when it was, it was really good._

_He remembers it like it was yesterday rather than five years ago, sitting on the far end of the love seat in Carrie’s small suburban apartment. He’d always been most comfortable wedged into the corner of the little couch, with his legs stretched out, feet resting on the coffee table. Shiro is next to him, arm tight around Carrie who is tucked into his side. Matt sits Indian-style on the floor, batting Loretta the cat away from the bowl of popcorn he hordes. The_ Star Wars _theme begins to play._

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY… 

_Keith drowns himself in the memory, and he is content._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure if this is something I'll be continuing, but the idea sat in my mind until I had to start writing it


End file.
